Hola de nuevo, cara de torta
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Entonces, ¿Era verdad? Los vecinos había regresado al barrio o solo pasaban por ahí…Eso no importaba mucho, el tema es que Pepe, otra vez, vio a su vecina a su enemiga… "Su nemesis".


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Casados con hijos no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: La trama es mía, pequeño one-shot. **_

_**Summary: Entonces, ¿Era verdad? Los vecinos había regresado al barrio o solo pasaban por ahí…Eso no importaba mucho, el tema es que Pepe, otra vez, vio a su vecina a su enemiga… "Su nemesis".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo, Cara de torta.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>*Sueño*<em>

Él se encontraba durmiendo en la zapatería, en su otro lindo sillón cómodo, después de haber gritado a veinte gordas, se merecía una siestita ya que no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, en toda la noche, por la culpa de su esposa con ronquido de hipopótamo, Moni Argento. A veces, ella se levantaba a las dos de la madrugada para pedirle _sexo desenfrenado, _a su marido, obviamente, él se negaba como de costumbre para zafarse una noche más… Pero después, su mujer le preguntaba _"¿Cómo estarán los vecinos, allá en Japón?" _Sin dudas, Pepe le impedía a Moni que llame por teléfono a su amiga María Elena, porque salía una fortuna llamar de Argentina hasta Japón. Demasiado que aguantaba las llamadas de Buenos Aires hasta Santa Fe.

—Una, dos, tres…Pechugas de pollo—contaba estando dormido, soñando con una buena comida que al fin le prepararía su mujer. Tenía una caja de zapatos para mujer, apoyado en su cabeza como si fuera una almohada.

De pronto, una mujer de corte carre corto y con flequillo, paso caminando solo para ver al boludo de Pepe Argento. Verlo humillado durmiendo en su propio trabajo, con verlo así ya era mucha gracia…Aparte de enterarse de sus fracasos.

—Hola, Bigotudo. —dijo María Elena al quedarse parada mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hola, Cara de galleta de campo, ¿Por qué volviste? —pregunto al levantarse de golpe, estando molesto y medio dormido.

—Volví para hacer una visita nada más, a mis amigos del vecindario. —decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Venís a refregarme todo lo que se compraron ¿no? —dijo ignorándola.

—Sabes que sí, quiero saber si cambiaste tu inmundo palacio Argento—agrego al hacer una voz agresiva.

En ese momento, entro Dardo Fuseneco para saludar a su buen y _fiel _amigo Pepe. Entro con un traje muy formal, parecía alegre por volver a verlo. —Hola, Pepe…—saludo.

—Dardo. —Tomo una pausa, — ¿Te fuiste a un telo japonés?

—N-No. —dudaba en su respuesta y disimulaba. No se dio cuenta de que a sus espaldas, su mujer estaba bebiendo de una botella de whisky.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bigote? Sos careta—hablo estando borracha.

—Volvió a la borrachera. —dijo al quedar de brazos cruzados y reírse.

—Mari-Mari deja esa botella—decía al hacer un forcejeo para quitarle el objeto.

— ¡Aguante el Pitty loco! —exclamo al zafarse de su marido, lanzo la botella de whisky hacia Pepe, quien recibió un golpe en la frente y lo noqueo.

_*Fin del sueño*_

—"_¡Pepe, Pepito!"_ _—_escuchaba la voz de su mujer, de apoco vio ese arbusto rubio teñido.

—"_¡Papucho!"_ _—_hablaban al mismo tiempo, Coqui y Paola.

—"… _¿Lo abre matado?"_ _—_decía María Elena estando con unas copas de más.

—"_Uh…Papu se quedó dormido"_ _—_dijo Paola estando preocupada.

—"_No, tarada. Vos y tu hermano se pusieron a jugar con la botella, en medio de que tu papá estaba durmiendo en su trabajo"_ _—_explicaba Moni con duda. —_Oh esta yegua de María Elena tuvo la culpa._

—"_Le voy a dar respiración boca a boca"_ _—_insinuó la de corte carre.

— ¡Fuera, fuera, carajo! —reacciono alterado Pepe. Miro a un lado, la botella partida a la mitad, su vecina aún tenía ese aliento asqueroso de alcohol, sus hijos lo miraban como bobos y Moni estaba distanciando a su amiga.

—Pepe, volvieron los vecinos—decía Moni al fingir una sonrisa, puesto que ella envidiaba mucho a sus antiguos vecinos. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá, Dardo y María Elena?

—Volvimos para saludarlos, es todo. —aclaraba Dardo al soltar a su mujer. —Mari, no quería volver pero yo insistí.

— ¿Significa que van a volver? —pregunto Coqui entusiasmado.

—Posiblemente, Coqui, sé que te quieres lanzar a mi pin pollito—contesto algo molesto, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda del adolescente. —Pero eso no va pasar.

— ¡Uffa!

—…Yo no quería volver a este infierno.

—Mari, yo te extrañe—mintió su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿El sueño fue real? —Interrogo confundido el zapatero, — ¿Era verdad que van a volver? —pregunto al ver a su enemiga María Elena.

—Eh…Si todo era verdad, Pepe. Volvimos de Japón. —decía Dardo al guardarse sus manos en los bolsillos. —Y aun no se sabe si volvemos al barrio.

—Pepe, yo te quiero loco.

— ¡Raja de acá, cara de torta!—contradijo estando asqueado, lo que no se esperaba es que la borracha de su ex vecina, le diera un pico, este se le quedo mirando con cara de boludo. —Hola, cara de torta…Sabia que me tenías ganas.

Dardo y Moni estaban enojados por lo que vieron ante sus ojos, la loca borracha, de apoco cobro el sentido. En cambio, Pepe no sabía que decir al respecto. —"Es el piquito de la Paz" —escucho por parte de _"la cara de torta"…_

Después todos se dirigieron al palacio Argento, para tomar un _rico _cafecito de Moni (Otra vez, tenían que probar ese asqueroso café) Entre Dardo y Pepe recordaban cuando hubo un mal entendido de diálogos…Eso lo decía por el zapatero y por su mujer.

—"_¡Bésame!"_

—"_¡Oh!"_ _— (el zapatero estaba a punto de besarla pero se detuvo)_

—"_¡Basta! ¿Qué le dijiste María Elena?"— (interrumpió Dardo irritado.)_

—"_¡Hay Dardo! Dije que __pésame__, que me pese los huevos que no tengo"_ _— (aclaraba nerviosa)_

—"_Para mí no dijiste eso, carita de galleta de campo"_ _— (le dijo al mirarla con asco)_

— Qué viejos tiempos ¿no? Pepito. —le hablo su amigo.

—Si pero que tu mujer deje de ponerse en pedo. —musito al dirigir la vista hacia la televisión.

—_Ya extrañaba…El infierno Argento._ _—_se dijo en su mente el banquero.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este fic :D<strong>_

_**n.n ¡Saludos y Cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
